


Please Don't Do This

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: anon: Jolex 33#33: Please Don't Do This





	Please Don't Do This

Jo was packing her stuff up in the loft she shared with Alex. She was panicking and trying to hurry to leave. Alex walked in and closed the loft door.

“Jo what are you doing,” he asked, concerned.

“I’m leaving,” Jo said, close to crying a waterfall.

“What…why,” Alex was confused. He thought they were in a good place. “What happened?”

“It’s just…Paul said he would track us down whenever he feels like it…and I can’t risk your life, Alex.

“Hey…hey…” He goes up to her and touched her shoulders softly and comfortably. “We’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” He hugged her. He whispered in her ear: “Please don’t do this.” She started to cry on his shoulder.


End file.
